pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 14 - The Secret to Armor Digivolving! Transcript
(The episode begins where all the Pokemon, 12 Rookie Digimon and 3 small Digimon in training continued their journey in the Digital World as they are inside the dark sewers once again) Veemon: Alright, today's armor Digivolving training is finally complete. What do you say we head to toy town and have some fun? All the Pokemon except for Meowth: (Cheered as they say their names) Meowth: Well, I could get use to dat kind of adventure. Wobbuffet: Woobb-baffet! (Salutes) Mime Jr.: Miiiiiiime mime mime! (Salutes) Chimecho: Chime chime! Narrator: Continuing on their journey to the Digital World by finding their way back home to the Pokemon World, Our heroes' Pokemon now along with 12 Rookie Digimon on their side are going through the dark sewers by heading toward the place called "Toy Town" once again. Patamon: Not to mention to rain on your parade or anything but... What's the secret to armor Digivolving? Gatomon: The key to armor Digivolving has 8 Digi-eggs who have the power to armor Digivolve. Veemon: I have the Digi-egg of Courage inside of me and the Digi-egg of Friendship. Hawkmon: I have the Digi-egg of Love inside of me and the Digi-egg of Sincerity. Armadillomon: My Digi-egg of Knowledge has the drill of power. That's what inside of me and also I have the Digi-egg of Reliability which is the guardian of the sea. Wormmon: They're right. Since Ken has the cress of Kindness, there's no way I can armor Digivolve. But Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon and Gatomon could. Pikachu: (Hears something coming) Pika? Piiiiii-kaaah! Pika pika! Pikaaa-chu! Agumon: Huh? What is it, Pikachu? Gabumon: Did you hear something coming this way? Pikachu: Pikaaaaah! Tentomon: Oh my! Everybody look! There some armory coming this way toward us from behind! Gomamon: What is it? (They stopped and looked behind of what they are about to see. It was some sewer Digimon named Numemon) Numemon: (Laughs and makes silly faces) Palmon: I don't believe it! Biyomon: It's Numemon! Gabumon: Numemon. Meowth: Wha? Wormmon: What are they doing here? (Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon. This time a theme song called I Wanna Be a Hero) The Digital World With a brand new world to see Don't know what's ahead But it won't get the best of me There's so much to learn, Battles to be won I've advanced so far, But still there's always more to come (Take a step in and I'm on my way gonna start all over again) I wanna be a hero (Pokemon and Digimon) (I'm on my way) I wanna be a hero Give me just one chance And the future will decide If there's a hero buried deep inside I wanna be a hero POKEMON!!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title which is Episode 14) Veemon: (Off-screen) "Episode 14 - The Secret to Armor Digivolving!" (We cut back to all the Pokemon, 12 Rookie Digimon and the three small Digimon in training who saw lots of Numemon as Pikachu scans it with his Digivice) Digivice: "Numemon" The sewer Digimon. It's lives in the dark sewers filled with lots of messy and stinky things. Their levels are Rookie and their special attacks are Nume-Sludge. Meowth: So that's it. Numemon lives in the sewers. Wobbuffet: Wooobb-ba-ffet! Mime Jr: Mimmmmmme! Chimecho: Chime chime. Pikachu: (Walks toward the Numemon) Pika pika!! Palmon: What do you guys want? Numemon: We seek the name we call Princess Mimi. Palmon: If your looking for Mimi then you're out of luck. We have new partners that we have to deal with. Patamon: Numemon, allow us to introduce our new partners. The Pokemon! Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Char char! Chikorita: Chika chika! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Totodile: Totodile! Torchic: Torchic tor! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Geodude: Geo. Zubat: Zubat! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaah! Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeeee-freeeeeeeeeee! Horsea: Hooooooorseeeeeea! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Polllli! Corphish: Cor cor corphish! Marill: Maril mari. Venonet: Venonet! Numemon #1: Whoa whoa slow down slow down. We Numemon don't speak that kinda language. Jigglypuff: Jigg? (Puffs up madly) Puffffffff!! Pikachu: Pika pika! (Stops Jigglypuff calming him down) Pika! Pikachu! Clefairy: Clefairy fairy fairy clefairy. Patamon: Sorry Numemon we forgot to tell you. We Digimon don't speak Pokemon. Gatomon: But Meowth can. He can translate to what they're saying. Numemon #2: Very well. If you could just follow us on board the new ship that we just build. Tentomon: You gotta new ship? I thought the other one was broken. Agumon: Show us the way to the ship. Numemon #3: Just follow us. Please! (The Numemon lead all the 12 Rookie Digimon, three small Digimon in training and all the Pokemon to the ship on board inside the room of a diner where that place is really huge and had more room) Meowth: Whoa! This place is really huge! Veemon: I could really have something to eat in this place. Hawkmon: No need I think it's gonna be a big fortune. Armadillomon: How do we purpose we have something to make a lot of money? Gabumon: Are there any pools and spas here in this boat? Gomamon: We could really go for a swim. Numemon #1: No time for a spa here. Our boss Parrotmon has teamed up with another Digimon that you should watch out for? DemiDevimon: What kind of Digimon should we watch out for? Pikachu: Pika? Togepi: Toge? Corphish: Corphish? Treecko: Treecko? Torchic: Tor-chic? Mudkip: Mudkip? Caterpie: Oaaaaaah? Weedle: Yooooooooh!? Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaah! Butterfree: Yeeeeeee! Marill: Marill marill. Venonat: Venonat! Chikorita: Chika chika. Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Psyduck: Psyduck? Vulpix: Vul? Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Charmander: Char char. Clefable: Clefable. Wigglytuff: Wiggly. Rattata: Tat taat Rattata! Pikachu: Pika pika. Pikachu! Numemon #2: He was known as... Kokatorimon! Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Wormmon: Kokatorimon!?! Pikachu: Pikachu?! Munchlax: Munchlax! Swallow: Swallow! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Torchic: Torchic tor! Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip. Corphish: Cor cor corphish. Palmon: I've remember this Kokatorimon! Gigimon: Gigimon remember too! Gummymon: He's the Digimon that turned us into stone. Viximon: That Petra Fire of his is way too powerful. Veemon: Numemon, leave it to us. We can always Armor Digivolve. Gatomon: The secret to armor Digivolving is by using the D3s that the armor Digi-eggs come out when they Digivolve. Pikachu: Pikaaaa-chu. Wormmon: Imagine what Ken thinks about the D3 Digivice in hand. Numemon #3: I knew you could help out! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Togepi: Toge! Toge toge toge toge-pillll! Bulbasaur: Saur. Bulba. Bulbasaur. Bulba. Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vuul-pix. Geodude: Geodude. Poliwag: Poli poli. Charmander: Char char! Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaah! Agumon: Come on. We should stay on board for the night make sure that Kokatorimon and Parrotmon don't show up on this ship. Gabumon: Whenever these Pokemon say. (And so all the Pokemon, 12 Rookie Digimon, three Digimon in training and the Numemon went to the rooms where they can live in on this ship they are in until some two evil bird Digimon Parrotmon and Kokatorimon showed up and got on the ship as they already teamed up earlier as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the Pokemon as they are in their rooms filled with a swimming pool for them to play except for Meowth) All the Pokemon but Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr and Chimecho: (Dived into the pool saying their names happily while having fun) Pikachu and Cubone: (Saying their names happily) Squirtle, Poliwag, Geodude, Snubbull, Marill, Corphish, Mudkip, Horsea and Goldeen: (Saying their names while splashing) Vulpix: (Splashing Togepi and Charmander) Vulpix. (He, Charmander and Togepi Laughs) Raichu, Torchic, Treecko, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Clefairy, Clefable, Swallow, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Psyduck, Caterpie, Weedle and Munchlax: (Saying their names while playing and swimming) Meowth: (Relaxing on the chair) Ahh this is life to think that the twerps Pokemon having a good time. Speaking of which, I wonder how Jessie and James are doing back in our world. Wobbuffet: Woobbbaffet! Mime Jr: Mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime! (On the other side of the room the 12 Rookie Digimon and the three Digimon in training are in the dining area they saw fruit on the table like apples, bananas, pears, mangos, cherries, blueberries, strawberries, lemons, watermelons and grapes) Armadillomon: Hey a dining area! Hawkmon: Now I'm really hungry to my stomach. Wormmon: We haven't eaten back with the old digidestined. Veemon: Something tells me it's time to eat. Patamon: Pick out the favorite fruit you can eat cause were starving. Gatomon: Wonder how the Pokemon should eat just like we Digimon do. Tentomon: I'm hungry! Agumon: Let's eat. (The 12 Rookie Digimon and the three Digimon in training head toward the table to hog all the fruit by eating em off the table one of each fruit they eat) Numemon #1: Uh be careful not to eat too much or you'll might get a tummy ache. Gigimon: Don't worry. We won't. Gummymon: Better save some from us three small Digimon in training. Viximon: Safety in numbers. Numemon #2: Don't say we didn't warn you. (But just then Parrotmon and Kokatorimon attacked the ship by using their attacks like Static Destroyer and Petra Fire off screen) Palmon: What was that? Biyomon: I don't know. But someone's attacking the ship! Gabumon: No way. I don't hear the ship attacking. Gomamon: Better see who it is really quickly! Agumon: We should have heard before we went in the dining room. Gotta warn the Pokemon now! Numemon #3: They're at the swimming pool area next door! Come on! (All 12 Rookie Digimon, three Digimon in training followed the Numemon right toward the swimming pool area in the room next door where all the Pokemon are right next door and warn them) Gatomon: Clear everyone out now! Pikachu: Pika? Togepi: Toge? Squirtle: Squirtle? Bulbasaur: Bulba? Charmander: Char? Torchic: Torchic tor! Treecko: Treecko? Mudkip: Mudkip? Chikorita: Chika? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Totodile: Dile? Corphish: Corphish? Marill: Marill? Cubone: Cubone? Snubbull: Bull? Raichu: Rai rai? Vulpix: Vul. Psyduck: Psy? Geodude: Geo? Poliwag: Poli? Munchlax: Munchlax? Lotad: Lotad? Skitty: Meow? Wigglytuff: Wiggly? Oddish: Oddish? Gatomon: There's no time for questions! Someone's attacking the ship! Come on! (The 12 Rookie Digimon, three small Digimon in training lead all the Pokemon to see what two evil Digimon are destroying the Numemon ship. It was Kokatorimon and Parrotmon who teamed up) All the Pokemon: (Saying their names in shock) Kokatorimon: So Pokemon, we meet again! Parrotmon: It's been a long time hasn't it!? Armadillomon: That's Kokatorimon. He sure is a one big turkey. He used to turn Digimon into stone with his Petra Fire of his with his eyes. Veemon: And that's Parrotmon. He sure is the armor metal parrot Digimon. The only attack he learn is the Static Destroyer. Viximon: That's the Kokatorimon who turned us into stone while were in training form! Wormmon: Oh no! Anything but them! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah! Meowth: Da boss isn't gonna be happy while I'm not around! Kokatorimon: You Digimon and Pokemon got lucky the last time! But it's payback time! Parrotmon: We'd teamed up to get revenge on you! Agumon: Alright you'd asked for it! (But Veemon stopped him) Veemon: We'll take care of this, Agumon. Kokatorimon turned me, Hawkmon, Wormmon and Armadillomon into stone but not this time! Hawkmon: Yes. So some Pokemon get the D3 Digivices ready! Wormmon: Uh I don't have the armor Digi-egg with me. So I'll sit this one out. Raichu, Snubbull and Marill: (Took out the D3 Digivices as the three armor Digi-eggs come out that were Courage, Love and Knowledge by saying their names) Pikachu: Pika! Agumon, Tentomon and Biyomon: (Catches the armor Digi-eggs) Biyomon: What should we do with these? Patamon: The armor Digi-eggs came out. Other Pokemon will try that too. Skitty maybe you have T.K.'s D3 Digivice make my armor Digi-egg come out too. Skitty: Meoooooooooow! (Took out the D3 Digivices as Patamon's armor Digi-egg of Hope comes out and Patamon caught it in his paws) Gatomon: I believe that's our key to armor Digivolving! Pikachu: Pika pika! (Took Meowth's hiding D3 Digivice as Gatomon's armor Digi-egg of Light comes out and Gatomon caught it in her paws) Meowth: Daaaah! Now how did that get here along with me inside my lucky charm? Tentomon: We can explain all that later. Agumon, Biyomon, Patamon and Gatomon: Hmmm. (Shook their heads as the five Armor Digi-Eggs glow in their claws, paws and wings) Hawkmon: Pardon to interruption. But... Preparing to Armor Digivolve you have to say... "Digi-Armor Energies". Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon and Biyomon: DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIES!!! (The Digimon Theme Song begins as the courage symbol spins around with Veemon and the Digi-egg of courage in it) Veemon: Veemon... Armor! Digivolve too... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Courage as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol past of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon appeared on screen as it turned into Flamedramon) Flamedramon: Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!! (Then the Knowledge symbol spins around with Armadillomon and the Digi-Egg of Knowledge in it) Armadillomon: Armadillomon... Armor Digivolve too... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Knowledge as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol past of Tentomon, Kabuterimon and Megakabuterimon appears on screen as it turned into Digmon) Digmon: Digmon! The drill of Power!! (Then the Love symbol spins around with Hawkmon and the Digi-Egg of Love in it) Hawkmon: Hawkmon... Armor Digivolve tooooooo... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Love as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol past of Biyomon, Birdramon and Garutramon appears on screen as it turned into Halsemon) Halsemon: Halsemon! The wings of Love!! (Then the Hope symbol spins around with Patamon and the Digi-Egg of Hope in it) Patamon: Patamon! Armor Digivolve too... (He spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Hope as he begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol of Angemon and MegnaAngemon appears on screen behind Patamon's shadow as it turned into Pagasusmon) Pagasusmon: Pagasusmon! Flying Hope! (Then the symbol of Light spins around with Gatomon and the Digi-Egg of Light in it) Gatomon: Gatomon! Armor Digivolve too... (She spun around toward the Digi-Egg of Light as she begins to Armor Digivolve) Computer: Armor Digivolve! (Symbol of Angewomon appears on screen behind Gatomon's shadow as it turned into Nefertimon) Nefertimon: Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!! (Then the Pokemon saw five armor Digimon right before their eyes even Kokatorimon and Parrotmon saw them Armor Digivolve) Pikachu: Pikaaaaaaah! Meowth: Armor Digivolve? DemiDevimon: Who are they? Pikachu: Pika! (Checks his Digivice by scanning the five armor Digimon) Digivice: "Flamedramon", "Halsemon", "Digmon", "Pagasusmon" and "Nefertimon" These five Armor Digimon are created by the crest of Courage, Love, Knowledge, Hope and Light. No levels on them are available. Biyomon: Did we did all this? Wormmon: Yup. You remind me of Davis, Yoiel and Cody. Kokatorimon: Enough talk! Let's go! Meowth: Let's battle! (Biyomon and Palmon hop onto Halsemon) Digmon: So what do ya say we take care of these bad boys once and for all? Halsemon: Better hold on tight Biyomon and Palmon. Biyomon: Don't you worry! Palmon: We'll be fine. (Halsemon, Digmon, Pagasusmon and Nefertimon fly toward Kokatorimon and Parrotmon) Flamedramon: Now let's see the power of Armor Digimon can really do! (Charges toward Kokatorimon and Parrotmon) All small Pokemon except for Meowth: (Cheer by saying their names) Wormmon: Be careful. Parrotmon: Static Destroyer!!! (Echoes as he uses Static Destroyer but Flamedramon blocks it with his claw) Flamedramon: It's Fire against Lightning. But to me. Fire always wins! (His claw glows as he begins to attack) Fire Rocket!!! (Echoes as he uses Fire Rocket by shooting 4 fire balls out of his claw as it fires at Parrotmon) Agumon: Yeah! You blasted Parrotmon's feathers Flamedramon! Gabumon: Way a go! Kokatorimon: Petra Fire!!! (Echoes as he uses Petra Fire by his eyes but Halsemon dodges that attack while flying) Halsemon: Time for Tempest Wing!!! (Echoes as he uses Tempest Wing by using Eagle's eyes shooting Kokatorimon toward the wall) Biyomon: You did it, Halsemon! Palmon: Way a go! Parrotmon: Alright now we're mad! Kokatorimon: (Got up) You'll pay for that! Digmon: Looks like you bird brains need to chill! Gold Rush!!! (Echoes as he uses Gold Rush by shooting all the drills at Parrotmon and Kokatorimon) Parrotmon and Kokatorimon: Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Tentomon: That's the way, Digmon! Gomamon: Way a go! Kokatorimon: Try this on for size! Petra Fire!!!!! (Echoes as he uses Petra Fire again by blasting from it eyes) Flamedramon: Flame Shield!!! (Echoes as he uses Flame Shield as he was surrounded by flames and shield by shielding the Petra Fire right back at Kokatorimon and Parrotmon by turning themselves into stone) Kokatorimon and Parrotmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Turned themselves into stone) Pagasusmon: Star Shower!!! (Echoes as he uses Star Shower) Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone!!! (Echoes as she uses Rosetta Stone as that attack and the Star Shower hits Kokatorimon and Parrotmon stone bodies by breaking em as they all have been deleted) All small Pokemon except for Meowth: (Cheer happily and excitedly by saying their names) Meowth: Dat was... Incredible! DemiDevimon: So that's armor digivolving! (The Five Armor Digimon De-digivolves back to their Rookie Form as the Digi-Eggs go back inside the D3 Digivices) Pikachu: Pikaaaachu! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Buuuulba! Psyduck: Pssssssy! Vulpix: Vuuuuuuul! Togepi: Tooggepiiii! Venonat: Venonet! Marill: Marill mari! Charmander: Char charmander! Elekid: Miiiiiiii! Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff! Geodude: Duuuuuude! Poliwag: Poli!!! Goldeen: Goldeen!! Horsea: Hoooorseeeea!! Rattata: Rattata!! Zubat: Zubat! Gabumon: Now what are they saying? Meowth: Da Twerps Pokemon said dat was the best Armor Digivolving we ever seen! Wobbuffet: Woobbbaffet! Mime Jr: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chimmmmme! Patamon: Thanks. Me, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon make a great team out there. Wormmon: What about me? Agumon: Don't worry, Wormmon. You're not quite Digivolving into a champion level just yet. Numemon #1: Thank you for saving our ship, Pokemon and Digimon. You did it without the Digidestined's help all by yourselves! Numemon #2: We can't thank you enough even with or without any humans around. DemiDevimon: No Problem. We're just handling our job getting rid of evil Digimon is our job. Numemon #3: What do you say we set sail by heading to Toy Town! Meowth: Okay! Here we go! All small Pokemon: (Say their names excitedly) Narrator: And so... with Kokatorimon and Parrotmon defeated, the Numemon took all the Digimon and Pokemon on their journey to Toy Town on the ship filled with lots of great toys there to play with as our heroes' Pokemon journey back to their own world continues. So stay tuned. THE END Category:List of season two transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts